She Simply Couldn't
by Chelleus
Summary: Three years ago, Annabeth missed her chance. He's moved on, and now she can't. I know, sounds like real happy stuff. Read it anyways?


**Simply Couldn't**

**_You think I own Percy Jackson? I wish. Oh, you meant the books? No I don't own that either. Oh look there's Annabeth...with a baseball bat. Well crud._**

* * *

A boy, around sixteen, sat in the middle of an empty pavilion. The night air was calm around him, and the boy's black mane ruffled in the comforting breeze. His skin was unmarred, despite the rips and singes that decorated the fabric of his orange t-shirt. Further out, the moon danced happily with the sea, shining blissfully in the cloudless night sky. However, despite the calming atmosphere around him, the boy was troubled. Troubled with the thoughts of a princess haired girl.

A girl that just sat down next to him.

The girl took a deep breath, and willed a confident smile onto her features. It wasn't hard; she'd done it enough times. She was nervous, _very_ nervous, but he didn't know that. He was too much of a Seaweed Brain.

"Hey, happy birthday," she greeted. In her -barely noticeable, but still- shaking hands, rested a cupcake.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head in an adorable way only he could pull off.

"It's August 18th, your birthday right?" she asked, smiling at him. His breath caught, she looked...beautiful.

"Y-yeah," he managed to say. The girl took his moment of confusion to soak him in. She noticed that his shoulders -for the first time in four years- were relaxed, that the gray streak in his hair was slowly being consumed by black, and that his eyes were swirling with a mix emotions. Strong emotions. Gazing at his expectant features, she let out a shaky breath. She couldn't do it.

"Annabeth?" he asked, his brow furrowing in worry -the same action she'd deliriously mumbled about not twelve hours ago. "What's wrong?" The girl couldn't look at him. What was she thinking? It would never work out. She shoved the cupcake into his hands, and mumbled a small congratulations before sprinting away from him. If she had looked up at him however, she would've noticed that, given a chance, it would have indeed worked out. But she didn't. So it couldn't.

And so he sat there once again, troubled with the thoughts of a princess haired girl.

* * *

_3 Years Later:_

It was one of _those _days. The blistery, cloudy days of December that framed the lifeless trees and graffiti covered streets of New York City so well. It was on this day that a gray eyed college student decided that nothing but a peppermint mocha could make her happy. With that in mind, she walked into the nearest coffee shop, flinching as the howling wind slammed the glass door against its frame, and walked up to the register.

Coincidentally, a green eyed boy and girl happened to think the same. Arriving just before the aspiring architect, the two ordered their respective drinks, one caramel and one blue, before settling down in the shop's corner booth. Laughing about undead soldiers and bronze swords, the two paid no attention to the slammed door and the new arrival it brought. Upon hearing their order being called, the boy clumsily stood up, and pecked the redhead's lips. She just laughed and pushed him away.

* * *

Annabeth sat patiently on the shop's many stools. As she listened for her name, her eyes skimmed over the store's occupants. They all looked happy and warm despite the weather, and that made her feel oddly out of place. Businessmen were chatting over papers. A group of friends were laughing at something on a phone. And in the corner, a raven haired boy looked adoringly at his frizzy redheaded counterpart. For some reason, she found her gaze drifting towards the couple more than enough times to be considered creepy. They looked happy, like something out of a movie, and that caused a familiar feeling to pool in her gut. What it was, she wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't a good one.

"Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare?" called the clerk. Annabeth's head snapped toward her and then back towards the couple in the corner. She saw him smile at her. She saw her push him jokingly. And... She saw him kiss her. It was a small peck, nothing significant, but to her it might as well have been an engagement ring. Her heart clenched. And of course, before she could run, her order was called.

"Annabeth Chase?" She saw him freeze mid-step, a looked of utter confusion on his face. It was comical really, but Annabeth didn't laugh. Getting up, she muttered a thanks to the clerk before taking her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the redhead look disbelieving at her.

"Annabeth?" he asked, a little timid.

Her lips quirked dryly, "Yeah, nice to see you again Percy." He ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous. At least some things hadn't changed.

"How have you been?" he asked, setting down the cups in his hand.

"I've been...," she trailed off. What was she supposed to say? That she was happy? That she didn't miss him every hour of every day? "I'm doing well."

"That's good to hear," he said softly. She scanned his face for any hidden meanings. For any feelings that were once there. She found none.

"I..." she stopped, "Olympus is almost done," she finished lamely. He smiled.

"Apollo have enough statues of himself?"

"Yeah," she answered, relived for the new topic, "he's happy."

"Good," he said, shuffling his feet. Suddenly, a paint spattered jacket sleeve hooked around his shoulders. "Um, you remember Rachel right?" he asked, smiling at her. Her heart stopped.

"Y-yeah. I have to go," she stuttered, "See you around?"

"Of course," he answered. But she knew better. Because although they had never gotten together to begin with, it was obvious he had already moved on. She had missed her chance, so why not follow his lead? Simple. She couldn't.

* * *

**I feel like a traitor. I killed off Percabeth, and I'm happy with it. Well fudge. **

**Make my day and review?**


End file.
